<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Impresion by NocturnaIV</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657961">First Impresion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV'>NocturnaIV</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A path to an answer [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Descendants 2, Dom Uma (Disney), Dom/sub Undertones, During Canon, F/M, Falling In Love, Light Dom/sub, Love at First Sight, Multi, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:09:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When his mind thought that the advantage of being kidnapped was to meet Uma, Ben had to reevaluate everything.</p><p>But his mind took in every little detail about her. In her imposing presence. In her intense gaze. How Gil let out a sound of happiness when he saw her. How Harry went from being the biggest and strongest predator on the island to an element that obviously responded to Uma. And although the island had no magic, Ben felt the captain's effect on him. His own body, immobilized by ropes, leaned in her direction.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben/Uma (Disney: Descendants), Gil/Harry Hook/Uma, Gil/Uma (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook/Uma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A path to an answer [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Impresion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sunlight couldn’t enter the Isle of the Lost. That’s a mystery that not even Auradon could explain. Ben remembered that was one of his first questions he asked when he saw that the clouds were always hovering around the island.</p><p>
  <em>Why don't they have sunny days?</em>
</p><p>But no one knew. At first, he thought the adults had said that to him as a favor to distract him. But as he grew older, he discovered that it was true. No one knew if the barrier attracted clouds or was a consequence of sealing so much magic power.</p><p>Now, tied to a chair in Uma's quarters, waiting for her to speak to Mal, Ben had a theory.</p><p>The clouds were responding to someone inside the island. To her emotions. There were gods in there and although all the necessary precautions had been taken, surely the magic of a fairy couldn’t be so infallible compared to gods and other beings. He had thought of that the second he saw Uma.</p><p>After Harry and Gil caught him and carried him to that ship, Ben had wondered if the stars were visible on the island. Because he hadn't been able to see any, even though the clouds weren't that thick in the sky. But when Uma appeared on deck and looked at him, the clouds cleared enough for the moon to illuminate her. And it was magical. Incredibly subtle and surely normal for the people of the island, but for him, who had been obsessed with how abnormal the clouds were on the island, he had noticed.</p><p>Ben hadn’t imagined that Uma would look so superhuman. His mind took in every little detail about her. In her imposing presence. In her intense gaze. In the way the entire crew held their breath as they looked at her. How Gil let out a sound of happiness when he saw her. In the way Harry went from being the biggest and strongest predator on the island to an element that obviously responded to Uma. And although the island had no magic, Ben felt the captain's effect on him. His own body, immobilized by ropes, leaned in her direction.</p><p>“My boys…”</p><p>And her voice was musical. The kind of voice that people would pay to hear recite or sing for hours. He would.</p><p>Ben frowned. Magic or not, Uma had a strong effect.</p><p>Harry and Gil stood on either side of him, like sentinels. But Uma walked towards them and spread her arms in welcome. She looked at Gil and ran her fingers down his cheek. The boy immediately followed her caress and buried his lips in Uma's palm.</p><p>“You did it well.”</p><p>Ben held his breath. A part of him was infinitely attracted to what was happening there and another part of him told him to look away because it was too intimate.</p><p>“Uma...?” Gil looked at her expectantly.</p><p>She pretended to consider something for a moment or two. Her lips in a mischievous gesture that highlighted them more and then she nodded.</p><p>“I forgive your slip from before.”</p><p>Uma finally looked at Ben. But he noticed that she was watching him as if he were something her crew had looted. An object.</p><p>“Your information was correct, and you followed the plan to the letter.” Uma looked at Gil and took his chin “You earned it. Go get my quarters ready.”</p><p>The boy nodded and chuckled, like a child on Christmas morning, as he disappeared. But Ben felt no further advantage. Harry's heavy hand rested on his shoulder and his hook poked into his arm. Ben noted that, during all that conversation, Uma had reached into Harry's open jacket and was stroking the pirate's chest. And Ben knew that was the only thing that kept Harry calm. That constant contact. Harry fell to his knees when Uma looked at him. In front of the entire crew, the pirate got drunk with the way Uma stroked his hair. And even though Harry was on his knees, like Ben, the pirate was the freest person Ben had ever seen. There, between the fingers of the sea witch.</p><p>Mal and her gang had never behaved like this.</p><p>Mainly Mal wasn’t a loving or thoughtful leader. Nor had she been a girlfriend who enjoyed displays of affection. Ben wasn’t complaining. His old relationship with Audrey hadn't had much physical contact either, although it had only been smokes and mirrors. Instead, with Mal it had felt real, they had been trying hard and showing their affection in other ways. Because there had been affection.</p><p>Meanwhile, Evie was loving, but she was sweeter. Jay showed his affection abruptly. And Carlos was communicative.</p><p>The people at Auradon were... tender and sweet in their displays of affection.</p><p>For Ben, it was the first time he had come across such a thing and he couldn't stop looking at them. Uma had shortened the distance between her and Harry. The way she looked at him was with pride, malice, and pure passion. The way she was smiling was enough to make Ben blush. And it shouldn't be legal the way Harry acted. Every pore of him was pulsing desire and savagery.</p><p>“The jacket,” Uma ordered.</p><p>And it was so firm that Ben was about to try to take off his jacket without realizing that those words weren’t directed at him and that he was tied up. He looked down to hide his flushed cheeks. Ben heard the jacket fall onto the deck and heard Harry growl from the depths of his chest. Ben felt his skin hot. Against his sanity, he looked at the pirate and noticed that Uma was sliding his hands down his arms as Harry breathed with his lips open against her abdomen. Uma stepped back and looked at Ben.</p><p>“Harry, take our guest.”</p><p>Ben realized he hadn't even been able to speak to her. But Harry had already gotten up and put Ben on his shoulder, heading into the ship.</p><p>Still, Ben could hear Uma's voice for a few seconds.</p><p>“Now there is no way Mal can refuse my demands.”</p><p>The crew screamed with excitement. And so, he ended up waiting for Uma, in her quarters, while watching Gil and Harry talk about so many different topics that he felt woozy. Ben had tried to speak with them, but Harry wouldn’t allow Gil to respond. After all, Ben was a prisoner, they shouldn't be friendly to him. As much as Gil wanted.</p><p>And so, Ben had ended up tied to a chair, looking at the incredibly intimate place. Gil and Harry were completely comfortable in Uma's quarters. The place was messy but in the right way. As a sign that the powerful captain he had met was also a teenager. On the floor, some clothes belonged to Uma. But Ben also notice clothes that might have been Harry's, Gil's, or the two of them on the floor near the bed.</p><p>Ben had to take a deep breath. The blush on his cheeks was intense. And there where he looked, in that intimate corner of the ship, Ben felt that he felt warm again.</p><p>The way Mal and her gang acted was different from how Uma and her boys behaved.</p><p>The door opened and Ben raised his head too quickly. Uma was there, stretching her arms to remove any muscle pain she must have. She looked at Gil. And the boy, in a second, was already behind her, massaging her shoulders. As a reward, Uma leaned against Gil's chest and a soft sigh came from her lips while a smile formed there. Once again, Harry went from being the crushing force of dominance that had been keeping Ben from breathing well to being at Uma's feet, helping her remove her booties.</p><p>Ben felt his throat dry when he saw Harry's hook go up Uma's leg. But luckily or not, it didn’t go so far that he had, for decency, speak.</p><p>Uma looked at him but kept doing it like he was something she stole. <em>Something</em>.</p><p>“Mal accepted my bid. Of course.” Uma walked up to Ben and took his chin “The King of Auradon tied in my quarters. I admit that the image is quite nice. But something is missing...” She smiled “Oh... “</p><p>Ben couldn't follow her gaze. But he could hear the pounding of his heart in his ears. He noted the amusement in Gil's smile and the sadism in Harry's eyes. The two of them were in expectation, eager to please Uma. Ben suspected that the reward for their good behavior must be incredibly gratifying. No, he didn’t suspect it. Ben deduced it from the excitement on Harry and Gil's faces.</p><p>“U-” Ben couldn't finish speaking because something incredibly soft gagged him and tied at the nape of his head.</p><p>“Better.” Uma stood in front of him “I won’t take risks with you, charming prince.”</p><p>“He looks better like this.” Harry closed the distance between them and put his hook in the chin Ben “Not hear his voice is a bonus.”</p><p>“He could convince Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Mal in such a short time to be good.” Gil said out loud, “So I feel safer with him like that.”</p><p>Harry pulled his hook away from Ben's face so fast he almost cut him.</p><p>“Uma would never be conquered by a prince,” Harry growled.</p><p>Ben looked at Uma. She just raised her eyebrows, keeping him in the unknown. No, Uma wasn’t someone to conquer. She blessed a select few with her attention. Uma kept it a mystery whether she would pay enough interest to lift him from <em>something </em>to <em>someone</em>.</p><p>“I like the way he looks with his mouth busy. Also, the gag fits him well. Let's leave him like that.” Uma said out loud.</p><p>But Harry looked at him suspiciously. As if for the first time it hadn't been such a good idea to kidnap him. Ben cocked his face, intrigued. The scarf that Uma had used to silence him had a sweet taste, reminded him of a bit of coconut. But Ben suspected that this didn’t exist on the island. Still, his tongue tasted that sweet trail against his palate. Ben wanted to memorize that feeling.</p><p>Harry was tense and that shouldn't be a good sign.</p><p>“If Mal doesn't bring me the wand at noon, you can hook him,” Uma promised.</p><p>That visibly relaxed Harry, who started playing with his hook. Ben wondered how many people had the potential to affect the pirate in this way. Because it was all because of Uma. Something Ben had done that had caught Uma's attention and that was driving Harry crazy.</p><p>And Ben wanted to know what it was. He also wanted to have ways of speaking to guarantee Harry that he had nothing to worry about. Ben knew when he had no way to win.</p><p>He opened his eyes in surprise. That last thought had been unexpected. Did he want to win? Win over Harry? Or gain Uma's attention?</p><p>Ben looked at Uma, hoping to find the answer in her. But she looked at him maliciously.</p><p>“Gil, put our guest facing the wall and then go to bed. Yesterday you had the night shift. You haven’t slept well.”</p><p>Ben felt his face hot and looked away. Which didn’t help when he heard Harry's malicious laughter mingle closely behind him. Uma joined in a whisper of delight so close to Ben, but it was obvious she was speaking against the pirate's skin.</p><p>“It seems you did something very bad for Uma to punish you all night,” Gil said as he easily lifted Ben and the chair and turned him so that Ben was looking at a hatch far above his head to make out more than just the night sky.</p><p>Ben concentrated on not hearing. Not to notice the whisper of Harry calling Uma. Or the way Gil's laughter fell as if something had been pressed against his mouth. The bed was old and loud. Ben could only imagine what each sound meant and was amazed that his mind had suddenly decided not to think the best or the noblest. He shifted restlessly in the chair and preferred to focus on sleeping. Because that would be the place where Ben would rest.</p><p>And eventually, he did. Until something soft fell onto his lap. Ben opened his eyes and couldn't make out anything. But once again it happened. The clouds must have moved enough for moonlight to enter by the hatch. Uma looked ghostly, wearing an old T-shirt as pajamas, and sitting on his lap. Ben didn't make a single sound and she smiled approvingly. Uma leaned against his ear, malicious and cruel.</p><p>“I was never really interested in having Mal's stuff. Of course, only to demonstrate that I could take everything from her. But you? Oh… It's almost a pity that I have to give you back.” Uma searched his eyes “But that's what leaders do. We don’t do what is good or bad, but what is right.”</p><p>She got up. Ben raised his face too quickly. Maybe he was still sleeping. Maybe it was a prisoner's feverish dream. Because he had had Uma speaking against his ear and causing instinctive reactions in him. Removing his title of nobility and turning him into a confused and curious teenager. Uma smirked as she saw his eyes open pleadingly. For what? Ben didn’t know.</p><p>“Oh, don't look at me like that... You will make me believe you want to stay. With us. Here. With me.”</p><p>Ben almost made a noise. Not a word. Not an idea. Just a noise. Maybe for Uma to give him the meaning he needed. Maybe Uma noticed, because she leaned in his direction, gently parting her lips. Maybe to talk over his lips. Maybe for something else.</p><p>“Uma...?” Gil called hazily from the bed.</p><p>She straightened up, winked at him, and slowly the clouds brought darkness back. She walked away from him, back to bed. Gil said her name again, albeit with more pleasure, as if he had found her. Harry growled slightly and after that a wet sound, as if there was a perfect collision, made Ben close his eyes. Even so, he couldn't see anything.</p><p>Maybe... he wanted to stay.</p><p>But he couldn't do it, Auradon needed him.</p><p>Maybe he could convince Uma to go with him. Because Uma could help Auradon…</p><p>Or maybe there was magic on the island and he was drunk, like Harry or ridiculously happy, like Gil.</p><p>Maybe tomorrow he could impress Uma a little to win her attention again.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like what I do and want to support me, how about you <a href="https://www.buymeacoffee.com/NocturnaIV">buy me a coffee</a>?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>